User blog:Situationman/Orlando TCB S2E12 - Levels (2)
Main Plot: Donovan (Donovan runs up to Randi at her locker.) Donovan: Randi! Randi: The only reason you should be talking to me is if Frankie allowed you to. Donovan: We're all friends. Anyways, I have a proposal. Randi: I'm not going to marry you. Donovan: You're making this awkward. Randi: Take a joke, why don't you? Donovan: Look, I was wondering if you would like to be my Vice President? Randi: Really? VP? I really don't know what to say. Donovan: You can say yes to the offer. Randi: Then...Yes! (Randi hugs Donovan.) Donovan: No hugging. Randi: Don't care. (Frankie sees them.) Frankie: You have one second to get off my girlfriend! (Randi gets off.) Randi: I gave him a hug! Frankie: Why? Randi: He wants me to be his VP! Frankie: Seriously? No way! Wait, why Randi? Donovan: She may be a mean girl, but she knows her politics. Randi: Good observation, Donovan. Frankie: Cool. I suck at Social Studies. Randi: So I have to do that work for him. Donovan: What can I say? My team is building up. (Jacob walks past them.) Jacob: Get ready to lose. Donovan: Is revenge all you want? Jacob: You ruined my junior year! Molly should've been my girlfriend! Donovan: I was there for her when you laughed at her! you deserve a beautiful woman! Jacob: Neither do you! Frankie: Jake, would you let it go? And if you're going to be president you have to be in it for the political stuff. Jacob: I can't believe you're taking his side, Frankie! I did you a favor last year and I got expelled for it. Frankie: I never asked you to do that! Donovan: You caught me off gaurd. Next won't be so easy. (Jacob clenches his fists and storms off.) Subplot: Jayden/Savannah (Savannah walks over to Jayden.) Savannah: We have a problem. Jayden: What? Savannah: That new girl, Shanleigh, is blackmailing me. Jayden: Why? Savannah: She found out about us. Jayden: See? I told you this was a mistake. Savannah: I know,, stop complaining. (Darnell walks over to them.) Darnell: Yo! Savannah: Can I help you? Darnell: I'm Darnell. Savannah: Shoudl I care? Darnell: I'm Shanleigh's brother. Savannah: Just great. Are you here to blackmail my boyfriend too? Darnell: Actually, I'm just here to deliver a message to you. Savannah: What's your message? Darnell: Shanleigh says if you don't get the captain to get her a spot, she'll not only expose your fake relationship but she'll tell everyone the you're pregnant. Savannah: You're sister plays rough, doesn't she? Why me? Darnell: You two remind me of some former friends back in LA. Jayden: We do? Darnell: Anyways, this has nothing to do with me besides me being her brother. You better think of something. (Darnell walks away.) Third Plot: Nathaniel (Nathaniel is walks out of class and is greated by Jo.) Jo: Hello Nate. Nathaniel: Hello Jo. Jo: How was class? Nathaniel: Boring. Jo: Mine too. Nathaniel: Jo, why are you trying to talk to me. Jo: Just making conversation. I can't do that? Nathnaiel: Well knowing what you do, I'm afriad not. Jo: Well... someone wants to meet with you. Nathaniel: Who? Jo: Quinn, in the boiler room. Nathaniel: My ex girlfriend? Jo: Yeah... Nathaniel: Why is she talking to you? Jo: Cause I'm a gossip messenger. Nathaniel: Whatever. What time? Jo: Lunch. Nathaniel: Sure. (Jo walks away. Ramona walks over to him.) '' '''Ramona': What was Jo Ferrin talking to you about? Nathaniel: Quinn wants me to meet her in the boiler room at lunch. Ramona: You guys broke up, didn't you? Nathaniel: Yeah. Over the summer. Ramona: I'm pretty sure she wouldn't want you now. No offense. Nathaniel: None taken. I actually agree. Don't mention this to anyone. Ramona: You have my word! (Nathaniel and Ramona walk to the assembly.) Main Plot: Donovan (Donovan walks into the auditorium.) Blake: Donovan! Glad you can join. Donovan: Thank you sir. Blake: I'm really glad you're stepping up. After the drama from these past two years it's good that you're improving you life. Donovan: Thanks, Mr. Hu. (Donovan and Jacob walk on atage to their podiums.) Elizabeth: Students! Welcome to the Orlando High Presidential Debate. Mr. Hudson and I will be asking political questions to Donvan Barnett and Jacob Morales. (Students clap for the two.) Blake: Frist question: What would you do if the Student counsil had a depletion on finance. Jacob: Can you rephrase the questoin? (Some students laugh.) Donovan: I would easily get permission to throw an event for fundraising like how Frankie Martin, Travis Moore, and Molly Anderson threw the Valentines Dance as a fundraiser event instead of an expensive dance as a way to make up for Homecoming. Jacob: What he said... (Frankie wispers to Randi in the audience.) Frankie: He's gonna fail. Elizabeth: Next quesiton... Subplot: Jayden/Savannah (In the audience, Jayden and Savannah are sitting next to each to each other.) Jayden: Are you sure you want to do this? Savannah: I'm sure. Jayden: Okay, go ahead. (Savannah wispers to Darnell in the next row.) Savannah: Psst. Darnell... Darnell: What? Savannah: Tell your sister she can go fuck herself. (Darnell wispers to Shanleigh in the next row.) Darnell: She says go fuck yourself. Shanleigh: Tell her. Her loss. (He tells Savannah.) Darnell: She says your loss. Savannah: Oh well. Third Plot: Nathaniel (Nathaniel looks at Quinn in the next row.) Nathaniel: Quinn... Quinn: Yes? Nathaniel: Why do you want to meet me in the boiler room? Quinn: I don't Nathaniel: I thought you did. Quinn: Who told you that? Nathaniel: J... Quinn: Who? Nathaniel: Nevermind... sorry about that. (Quinn turns back around.) Main Plot: Donovan (After the debate, Donovan rushes out of the auditorium and into the bathroom. JC walks in.) JC: Barnett! Donovan: You? JC: I knew I'd find you in here... Donovan: What do you want? JC: I want to kick your ass again. Donovan: Spare me the bullshit, leave me alone. JC: You think you can just ruin things for Frankie, Randi and Jake? Donovan: Haven't you heard? Jake flunked the debate. Frankie and Randi are my friends now. We're with the past. I said sorry to him and he said sorry to me so what's done is done. And it's time you move on as well. (Donovan tries to get out the door. JC stops him and pushes him.) JC: From what I see, you're still trouble. And trouble get geat down. Donovan: You know what? JC: What?! (Donovan kicks JC is the nads. JC falls in pain.) Donovan: I have an election to win. Bye loser. (Donovan leaves and smiles.) Subplot: Jayden/Savannah (Jayden is at his locker. Kayla walk up to him.) Kayla: Did you not learn anything from me and Seth? Jayden: What are you talking about? Kayla: I just heard that you got Savannah pregnant. Jayden: Oh no... Kayla: Yeah, oh no! Get ready to be a dad! Jayden: No! By oh no I mean that bitch spreaded the rumor. Kayla: What bitch, what rumor? Jayden: I'll explain later. (Liam, Dallas, and Rebecca walk by.) Liam: You're gonna be a dad? Dallas: Whoever knew that parenthood would COME after five minutes of alone time? Jayden: Shut it. Rebecca: I don't believe a word of that rumor. Jayden: Good. Cause it's not true. (Jayden runs away.) Third Plot: Nathaniel (Nathaniel walks into the boiler room. Jo jumps on him and kisses him hard.) Nathaniel: What the hell are you doing? Jo: Living dangerously. Nathaniel: It wasn't Quinn who wanted me in here. It was you, wasn't it? Jo: Yes! It was me. Nathaniel: Why? Jo: Because I'm starting to like you. Nathaniel: But my best friend is your enemy. Jo: But we have secrets... Nathaniel: And? Jo: Bisexuality. Nathaniel: How did you? Jo: I overheard you. Nathaniel: But you're homophobic. Jo: Not if you still like girls more than guys. (She kisses him.) Nathaniel: Off! (They struggle with each other. They rush over to a wall and start making out. Jo reaches for hher zipper.) (Nathaniel unbuckles his belt. Jo unbottons her pants.) Jo: I'll give you something to cry about! (They grab each other and start having sex.) Main Plot: Donovan (Frankie walks over to Jacob.) Jacob: What do you want? Frankie: To ask you something. Jacob: Sure what? Frankie: Why are you really in this competition? Jacob: When I found out that Donovan was gonna be one of the nominees, I said to myself, "No way." Frankie: Really? Jacob: He's not worth being president. I'm in this to keep him out of the race. That's payback for tempting Molly into going with him and leaving me. That lowlife is nothing but trash and you're friends with that lowlife. Frankie: We moved on. Jacob: I did you a favor by beating his ass with Jo and JC. Apparently that wasn;t enough. Frankie: Are you in this for the politics? Jacob: Not really. Principal Jones's dumbass is easy to get past. I rigged that nomination. I just wanted Donovan to lose. Frankie: Well that's a shame. I'll catch you later. Jacob: See ya. (Frankie walks away. He pulls out a tape recorder and presses stop. He smiles.) Subplot: Jayden/Savannah (Jayden walks up to Savannah.) Jayden: Did you hear? Savannah: Duh! (Shanleigh walks up to them.) Shanleigh: What did I tell you? Savannah: You made a mistake. Besides who's really gonna believe you? Shanleigh: Let's see. HEY EVERYONE!! Savannah and Jayden have some news. (Everyone in the hallway look at Savannah and Jayden.) Savannah: Okay... I'm not pregnant. We've been....friends with benefits. The rumor is not true. What would you expect from some idiot who just transferred here? Nothing. This one is just here to cause trouble. And I thought I was bad last year. Shanleigh: She's pregnant people! Savannah: Do you see me glowing? Shanleigh: No but I see you're moody. (The crowd snickers.) Savannah: Does this say anything to you? (Savannah pulls out a tampon. The crowd goes wild. Shanleigh looks upset.) Shanleigh: Damn. Savannah: There you have it people! I'm not pregnant. Now get to class. (The crowd starts going to their next classes. Shanleigh stomps away. Joe and Shawn are standing there.) Joe: I'm about to pass out. Shawn: Me too. Savannah: Would you like to see me use it? (Joe and Shawn run away.) Jayden: Good job! Savannah: I did it for both of us. Jayden: Thanks. Does this mean... Savannah: Fine! We can break up the fake reationship. Jayden: Can we still be friends? Savannah: If it's okay with you. Jayden: It's really okay with me. Savannah: Cool. See you around, friend. Jayden: Wait! Savannah: What? Jayden: Is it okay of we...y'know... Savannah: Kiss? Jayden: If that's okay. (Savannah kisses Jayden, passionately.) Savannah: See you around...friend. Jayden: See ya. Third Plot: Nathaniel (Nathaniel walks out of the boiler room to the empty hallway. Jo follows him.) Jo: Sorry... Nathaniel: It's cool. Jo: You sure? I mean we just had sex. Nathaniel: Yeah. I've hooked with with people in there. Jo: So did I. Nathaniel: Look, can we not mention this to anyone? Jo: On this note, I highly agree. Nathaniel: It felt good, though. Jo: Yeah. It did. Nathaniel: Well, catch you later. Jo: Sure. (They walk away from each other.) Subplot: Jayden/Savannah (At lunch, Jayden is with Kayla, Delilah, Ramona, Quinn and Paris. Nathaniel joins them.) Kayla: How could you keep this from us? Paris: Not cool! Ramona: A fake relationship? Jayden: I'm sorry! One thing led to another, okay? Ramona: Not okay! Why didn't you tell us? Jayden: It's called a secret fake relationship. Delilah: Sounds more like sneaking around like you're friends with benefits. Quinn: Seriously, Jayden. You can't just keep secrets like that. Jayden: How many times do I have to say I'm sorry? You want another secret? Here's one. I have a twin sister! Her name is Sienna. I found out weeks ago and me and Nate tracked her down. That's why we skipped school that time. Nathaniel: I'll be right back. (Nathaniel leaves.) Ramona: Wow. Paris: A twin? Jayden: Yeah faternal twin. I didn't tell you guys because it wasn't the right time. Kayla: But you told Nathaniel. Jayden: I would've told Seth if he was still here, now would I? Look, I'm sorry I kept me and Savannah from you. Can we just move on? Delilah: He's right. It's no big deal anymore. Ramona: Fine, we'll let it go. Jayden: Thank you. Ramona: You just owe us twenty five pushups. Jayden: I love you guys. (They all laugh.) Main Plot: Donovan (Donovan walks in the office.) Donovan: You wanted to see me, sir? Blake: Yes, Donovan. The student council has been shut down this year. Donovan: Why? Blake: Jacob Morales rigged the nomination by putting his name in. And it turns out he was only in it to make you lose. Donovan: Oh...man. Blake: He's been re-expelled for his actions and we can't put on another election. Donovan: I understand sir. (Donovan walks out of the office and goes to Frankie, Randi, Trevor, May and Molly.) Donovan: There's no student council this year. Jake rigged everything. Frankie: I know. He told me. Donovan: Well goodbye Presidency. May: There's clubs. Donovan: Yeah! Trevor: And sports. You can try out for January's sport. Randi: That'll keep you from moping. Molly: I'll keep him from depression. (They kiss.) May: This is the part where we walk away. (May, Frankie, Randi, and Trevor walk away. Molly and Donovan kiss and smile.) Category:Blog posts